Pet AnimalTales: The League of Incredible Animals
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables" A Lesson in Handling Fear. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Thingamabob * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as S-Cape * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Ricochet * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Vogue * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Dr. Flurry * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Feathers McGraw (Wallace and Gromit), Tip (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as The Penguins Supper Hero Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Thingamabob * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as S-Cape * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Vogue * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Supper Hero Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by JACQUI FOO J. CHRIS WALL Story Development DUSTIN BALLARD LESLIE FERRELL MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING MARK STEELE J. CHRIS WALL Production Coordinators DUSTIN BALLARD JENNIFER COMBS RACHAEL PITTS Production Assistant SAMUEL WATSON Production Intern JON MITCHELL Writing by MIKE NAWROCKI MARK STEELE Storyboarding by MARC CAMELBEKE TOD CARTER MARKUS KRISTENSEN Concept Art MARC CAMELBEKE SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS CHRISTOPHER MCCARTNEY ROB SMITH Motion Graphics JASON BROWN LEILA MALTHUS Matte Paintings MARK BOWEN MARC CAMELBEKE T. JASON FLINN Title Designs RON EDDY Character Voices Clancy Brown Chris Cooper Debi Derryberry Anna Farris Jeffrey Garcia Bill Hader Eric Jacobson Carolyn Lawrence Candi Milo Tara Strong Crowd Extras HENNA CHAUDHARY RACHEL CURET RUSS EVERS JON MITCHELL LANA WAITES Post-Production Supervisor ANDREW YOUSSI Edited by BILL BOYCE JOHN WAHBA Editorial BOB GIAMMARCO SARAH VORHEES GLEN WEST Junior Editor MARTIN HULSE Assistant Editor ZACH NOBLITT Dialogue Editor FRED PARAGANO Character Dialog Recording MILES FUQUA BOB GIAMMARCO SARAH VORHEES GLEN WEST Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Post-Production Visual Effects BRIAN K. ROBERTS DAVID N. WATSON Supervising Sound Editor FRED PARAGANO Sound Effects Editors MILES FUQUA SARAH VORHEES Additional Sound Effects Editors PERRY ROBERTSON SCOTT SANDERS KEVIN A. ZIMMERMAN Foley Supervisor NICK NEUTRA Foley Artist NOEL VOUGHT Foley Editor MILES FUQUA Foley Cueing NASH CUBERO CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisor JESSE DENTON Modeling Artists T. JASON FLINN LEILA MALTHUS CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN SAM WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists KAREN HULSE LEILA MALTHUS STEFANIE OLBRICH NA SU Layout Supervisor JEFFREY HOSKEN Layout Artists RICKY BOYCE MARKUS KRISTENSEN RAFAEL MALTHUS RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisors BILL BOYCE CONNIE HOLLAND MARKUS KRISTENSEN Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS T. JASON FLINN JEFFREY HOSKEN RAFAEL MALTHUS JOE MCFADDEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAM WILKES Rigging NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists KAREN HULSE TAHLIA LOGAN STEFANIE OLBRICH NA SU CHEYANA WILKINSON Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot TDs NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Technical Development JASON BROWN JESSE DENTON JEREMY WANHILL Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositors RICKY BOYCE LEILA MALTHUS JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instrument CLAYTON HEINECKE Audio Post-Production Manager SARAH VORHEES Foley Mixer KYLE BILLINGSLEY Re-Recording Mixers TOM MARKS FRED PARAGANO Choir TANJA CROUCH RUSS EVERS MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING MOLLY O'CONNOR BRIAN K. ROBERTS MIKE SOFKA J. CHRIS WALL IT BILL BOYCE MARTIN HULSE CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Head of Production DAVID PITTS Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountant CAMILLE MOORE Administrative Assistants SUSAN PITTS MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Business Affairs JON MARKS JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs